gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki: Community Noticeboard ' Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from GTA Myths Wiki staff. For requests for promotion, please go to 'GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for promotion. Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 100 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least one month, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Archives *Archive 1 Active Requests Myth Hunting Group Hey members. I have proposed the idea of a new myth hunting group. It will be developed for those users, who are more interested in myth hunting. The community investigation page has failed to achieve its target. The myth hunting group will contain ranks on the basis of the users finds. As each users findings are mentioned on each users page, there will be no obstacle in counting them. This will overcome mythical challenges in the gaming universe of GTA, in a more exciting manner. Users with proven myth, will gain maximum points and high ranking and a small find regarding a myth will get also get points but less comparing to proven myths. But this group will not have any staff powers. Those who are part of the group, their finds will always be highlighted. I know its hard guys, but this will encourage myth hunters to join this wiki. We will then have the first myth hunting staff ever. Myth hunters should be encouraged and given ranks, this is the sole purpose of my request. Vote Yes for this myth hunting group and No 'to discard it. Votes *'Yes - Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 17:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *'Neutral' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - SuperMythHunter *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 19:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC)' *'Yes' - Matthew103 (talk) 09:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Comments *I think it is a good idea to encourage users for myth hunting. By the way the above paragraph had good grammar. And no mistake in spacing. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 17:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *Any decision I make will cause an argument so I'm staying neutral in this one. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *It sounds confusing and I don't think it would work. There's a lot of gimmicks we had on this wiki and just didn't take on. Boomer8 (talk) 19:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *WOAH! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'm so gonna win this thing. I told MH before, I found a lot of things last year which I didn't post on MW that would cover up a single year's finding! Totally agreed. And Vault bro, no offense and all, but I never saw you myth hunting. So, I would agree that you saying neutral is the best thing for you. AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC) **Yeah, I prefer taking images as evidence of already discovered myths than finding them myself. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 07:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) *Good idea! Let's try it and give it a shot! Let's hope that it will come out great! - Matthew103 (talk) 09:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Requests Request closed April 26, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Should the Wiki have Achievement Points again? Hello everyone. I am proposing that the GTA Myths Wiki should have Achievement Points reactivated. In the past the system had to be shut down because it was being abused and users kept breaking the rule known as Pointsgaming. In the end it brought a lot of criticism toward the staff that enforced the pointsgaming rule and culminated in the banning of a few users. However, now I think the GTA Myths Wiki has a great community of current staff and new users that are mature enough to handle Achievement Points. So you can for Yes for bringing back Achivement Points, or vote No if you don't want them. Votes * Yes --Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC) * Yes - SuperMythHunter *'No' - Myth(Talk/ ) 07:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC)' *Yes---MythHunter 007 (talk) 12:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) *'NO!!!' - --Boomer8 (talk) 19:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Comments *Even if the staff effectively enforce the Pointsgaming rule, it will still be impossible to completely eradicate pointsgaming. Myth(Talk/ ) 07:39, April 12, 2015 (UTC) *We need badges to let the users compete for ranks and this way they'll be interested to edit on the wiki. AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) *I am voting on MythHunter 007's behalf per his request on FB. AwesomeBoy (contact) 06:49, April 15, 2015 (UTC) *Achievement points don't bring anything but trouble. Last time we had them, articles were being cheapened by pointsgaming and no shit Sherlock info being added. And plus, I don't think they give a fair representation of the best ranking users on the wiki. I highly suggest you change your vote to no before this is closed. --Boomer8 (talk) 19:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Request closed March 29, 2015 as Unsuccessful. GTA Liberty Wiki affiliation request Hello,fellow myth hunters i am MythHunter 007. As i talked to Awesome Boy to put a affiliation request he advised me to do it by myself,so here i am for the request of the affiliation of liberty wiki.GTA Liberty Wiki is a great source to know the things,featers that are in GTA games based in Liberty City.After affiliation we would both gain new users and viewers and there would be less confusion as to where to find both of our wikis.Thanks for your time.--MythHunter 007 (talk) 08:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Votes- ' *'Yes - AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *Yeah''' - Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:53, March 26, 2015 (UTC)' *'No''' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:02, March 26, 2015 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 23:28, March 26, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 01:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC) *Yes---MythHunter 007 (talk) 02:22, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Comments-''' *Hope you guys'll say yes - ''AwesomeBoy (contact) 14:18, March 27, 2015 (UTC)' *Closing request as Unsuccessful due to tie vote. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:16, March 30, 2015 (UTC)